ofsinsandsailorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Yukon Silverthorne (Jr.)
Background Information Yukon is a sixteen year old growing up on a farm in Barcelona, Spain with his father and younger cousin. He was born to Yukon (sr.) and Abigail Silverthorne, an archeologist and treasure hunter. Named after his father, Yukon earned the nickname "Yuki", to depict the two. When Yukon was only a few months old, his mother had been murdered in a raid which took place in the city, thus rendering him motherless for the rest of his childhood. Feeling as though it would eventually become a problem for his son to grow up without ever knowing a mother figure, Yukon's father invited his late wife's sister (Amy) to help care for him. Since Amy just recently had a child of her own (Yukon's cousin Hana-Lynn), his father thought it best for them to be raised together. Since they both were young and only around seven months apart, Amy was able to nurse both Hana-Lynn and Yukon together. Therefore, Yukon and Hana-Lynn became more like brother and sister than cousins. Even though he lost his mother at such an early age, Yukon still has interest in her and wishes that he had known her. He wears a golden locket around his neck with his mother's picture in it, and has never taken it off since the day he first put it on. The locket is his most prized possession, as to him, it is the only way that he feels that his mother's presence is with him at all times. He received the locket from his father on his third birthday, as a gift which his father claimed his mother would have wanted him to have. The locket was a family heirloom, that at one time, belonged to Spectre Silverthorne (Yukon's great, great, great, etc. grandfather)'s wife, Elizabeth. After the disappearance of Amy- when Yukon was eight - he found that he would have to help look after his younger cousin. Since his father was an archeologist (one of Britain's finest), he would often leave many months at a time without ever seeing Yukon. Due to the fact that he basically had to care for himself and Hana-Lynn since he was young, Yukon learned to become independent quickly. He learned to tender the farm, as well as carry the produce and dairy items to market, as well as care for the various animals. Although the profits from the market were often well, Yukon and his family still lived in poverty. Without the money from his father coming in constantly, it often left Yukon and his cousin struggling- since the majority of the money made from market sales went towards the animals, and continuing to keep the crops healthy. It was in the winter months, especially, that poverty struck the family the most. Since crops did not grow in winter months, and the market wasn't open, Yukon and his cousin often had to sacrifice heat in order to keep food on the table. However, every four to six months, his father would return, thus bringing quite a bit of money back onto the farm- making up for the lack of profits from the winter season. As for Yukon's education, he attended a public high school, however hardly received high grades. Yukon despised school, not only for his lack of interest for attending, or his laziness, but also due to the fact that he didn't get along with the majority of the other students. Yukon found that he was often getting teased or picked on, for reasons that he didn't always understand. Eventually, Yukon began to sink slowly into a sort of depression. He began skipping school and getting involved with the wrong crowd- ultimately leading him to want to run away. His guilt and somewhat fear of his father began to grow, eventually resulting in his up and leaving. Worried for her cousin, Hana-Lynn followed him, and sailed away from the mainland with Yukon. Yukon hoped that his father wouldn't be too worried for his leaving, but figured that if he should return, he would bring something with him that would make his father proud- thus beginning his search for an ancient "golden compass". While at sea on his mother's old ship, the "Amaranth", Yukon experienced a rough storm, which resulted in much damage to the vessel. Also, due to the storm, the ship had been washed up on the shores of a deserted island. However, Yukon found this to not be a predicament; after all, he had wanted to explore somewhere to help locate the "golden compass" his father (and mother) had longed for. While on the island, Yukon and Hana-Lynn soon meet Sitara , a castaway who is trying to find her way home. Knowing that he can take advantage of the situation, Yukon offers her a trip home if she helps him repair his vessel. Thus, Sitara gladly agrees. Yukon confides in Sitara and ultimately explains one of his deepest secrets to her: being a descendant of Spectre Silverthorne. The "Silverthorne Curse" had been lai d after the death of Spectre, leading to the destruction of the Silverthorne line (which after Spectre's death had been all female- before Yukon). Yukon had kept his family name secret, only to protect himself and his father and cousin from being killed as his mother had. Yukon still remains cautious of his surroundings and those he meets, since he fears death and what could ultimately happen to him. He knows the curse had been targeted at him, therefore he believes that he must be wary of all situations. However, as much as Yukon is fearful of death, part of him still longs for the day that he finally will pass; since then, he will be with his mother again. Personality For the most part, Yukon is stubborn and lazy; however, he has shown contrasting traits, as well. He tends to be hot-headed and irrational, always wanting things his way. His personality could also be described as somewhat "awkward". He believes that he is always right, no matter the case, and hates being proved wrong-- especially when he is forced to apologize. Yukon carries with him a substantial amount of pride- even though at times he can become pessimistic. Yukon, although he hates to admit to it (or show it), also carries a buried depression with him. He is not even quite sure what triggered it- whether it be the death of his mother, school life, or inner fears and secrets he doesn't want to admit. During earlier stages of his life, this drove him to become secluded, even from his father. However, since he met his new friends, Yukon's depression has more than likely ceased. Even though his personality isn't the greatest, there is still compassion inside of him. Yukon looks out of the others with a caring heart, and shows bravery when they are in danger. He is strong-willed and intelligent, even if he doesn't want to admit to it at times; and he has a good heart. Relationships Yukon is picky when it comes to relationships- especially regarding romance. He tends to avoid romantic situations, even if at times he becomes overcome by lust. Yukon's relationships are targeted more towards friendships, and family-like relations. When it comes to trust (which Yukon is very wary about), he tends to place the majority of it in Sitara 's hands. He confides most of his secrets in he, knowing that no matter what he says, she will always be a friend to him. He also shares knowledge with her, especially that of the island and other various topics that he feels she will be interested in. After all, he is knowledgeable-- he just doesn't like to always show it. Yukon knows that Sitara has a lot of potential, and believes that in some way, she will one day be able to help him far more than she already has. He possesses strange feelings about her, feelings that even he can't quite understand, but he has come to realize that perhaps, it is because of those feelings, that he is able to trust her and keep a bond as close as he has with her still strong. Although Yukon shares most of his secrets and inner feelings with Sitara , his closest bond (and best friendship) would be with Benji. Since Benji grew up without a mother or father, in a very abusive environment, Yukon sympathizes for him, knowing what it's like to not have a mother; especially in difficult times. Yukon acts as a sort of father figure, or older brother, to Benji, looking out for him and explaining things that Benji more often than not doesn't understand. He can become overprotective of Benji at times, however, since he fears any harm done to his friend. Whenever Benji is in trouble, Yukon is immediately there, protecting him the best he can. Do to his lack of education, having grown up in a research and animal testing facility for the majority of his life, Yukon teaches Benji about the importance of life and some of its basics. Since Benji is also illiterate, Yukon often reads him stories, tales that he finds would interest Benji and perhaps one day, teach him to read. Benji's safety is Yukon's top priority, and he figures that even in the end if he is unable to save himself from fate, as long as Benji is alright, his life was worth living. Yukon's relationship with Hana-Lynn is more than just being a cousin. Having grown up with her since she was an infant, Yukon and Hana-Lynn became more like brother and sister than cousins. Growing up, they would always play together- sometimes roughly (Hana-Lynn almost always being the victor)- but they never sacrificed their love for each other. Like with Benji, Yukon is very protective of Hana-Lynn, and many times overlooks her strengths and abilities just to attempt to keep her safe. To Yukon, Hana-Lynn is basically the only family that he has left- since he hardly sees his father. Therefore, her safety means almost everything to him. Appearances Yukon primarily appears in the Of Sins and Sailors series; books 1-5. However, he also has a part in the Of Sins and Sailors Christmas special, Merry Christmas, Kenji and Benji. Although his part is significantly small in the holiday edition, Yukon's attempts to teach Kenji and Benji of Christmas and get them into the spirit of the holidays is quite humorous. He may be slightly out of character within the holiday special, but it certainly adds to the fun. Yukon also makes an appearance in the short collection,The Tales Untold: Volume 1. Quotes *"Out there, horrible things have been known to happen. When the sun goes down, the swamp comes to life with horrid creatures and sounds." *“I say we give them one chance at keeping their breath of life…and when they fail, that first shot is yours.” *“Spunky little one, aren’t you?” *"...I'm his descendant... Yukon Silverthorne." *“I’m so sorry, mum…” *“Or maybe they just don’t have any common sense.” *“Sitara… let’s just say, that’s only the half of it…” *"A man of dearth I am, hence a man of dearth I shall be." *"Bloody wretches. Nothing more than fowl wenches of the sea, luring in unsuspecting sailors…sending them to their watery grave, no doubt." *"After all, it was only a little discipline and the crack of a whip that broke the horse, ‘eh?” *"You must have been quite the untried pirate.” *"You want me to stick my hand in there?” *“Leave it to a woman to spoil something…” *"That's what you do in a family. You protect each other." *“…told Spectre she was a hag…” *"They save you, seduce you, lie to you… and ultimately kill you. It’s all they’re good for.” *“You harpies learn how to grow wings now?” *“Mutiny my ass."